


Accidental Monsters

by Nestra



Category: Life, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ianto was from Wales. Charlie didn't know much about Wales, but he liked the accent. Maybe he could visit Wales someday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I need a "beta by shrift and grit kitty" macro.

"This is not how I pictured my day going," Charlie said. First the secretive British group had arrived, complete with accents and dark glasses. Then came the revelation that they were chasing an alien through the back alleys of L.A. Then, after a long night of following a trail of overturned garbage cans and fender-benders, Charlie had found himself propositioned and seduced by one of the alien-chasers. Not that he was complaining.

Ianto finished undoing Charlie's belt. "I find predictability is very overrated."

"Oh, I agree." Charlie let his head thump back onto his pillow. Normally he was glad that his bed was big because he was a restless sleeper, and he liked to have enough room to stretch out and still have a pillow or two at his back. He hadn't realized how useful it would be having a bed big enough for two tall guys to stretch out on, one of them naked and stripping the other single-mindedly. Ianto had tossed both sets of clothes around the room. Charlie's shirt was hanging off the nightstand next to the bed, and his shoes were lying by the door, where he'd toed them off while Ianto sucked on his neck.

Ianto was from Wales. Charlie didn't know much about Wales, but he liked the accent. Maybe he could visit Wales someday.

Charlie's pants were the final casualty, as Ianto dropped them by the side of the bed. He surveyed Charlie for a second, a smile quirking at his lips, and then he started working his way up Charlie's body, laying kisses across his stomach and chest. He closed his teeth around Charlie's left nipple, and Charlie hissed.

"You don't like that?"

"It's a little too -- I don't like pain."

"All right." Ianto's gentle kiss soothed him, and it was better than any question he might have asked. He rocked into Charlie, their cocks rubbing together. Charlie felt the brush of hair and the slight drag of skin all along his body. He trailed his hands teasingly up Ianto's sides and left goosebumps in his wake. Ianto shivered and chuckled, then retaliated by wetly swiping his tongue over Charlie's cheek and down to his ear.

Charlie grabbed Ianto by the waist and rolled them over. The sheets bunched under their bodies; he shoved them out of the way with his foot and pinned Ianto's wrists to the bed. Ianto flushed, his breath coming faster.

"Okay?" Charlie asked, searching his face for any sign of unease. Not everyone liked being held down.

Ianto didn't answer, but he bit at his lower lip and rolled his hips under Charlie, his cock hard. Charlie wanted to take it in his mouth, but he was enjoying holding Ianto down too much. He hardly had to do anything as Ianto rubbed himself off against Charlie's stomach, occasionally shifting his leg to put pressure on Charlie's cock and balls.

He leaned into Ianto, let his weight rest heavily on him, and bit softly at his throat. Ianto came with a loud groan, scrunching his eyes closed and turning his head to the side. Charlie gentled his hold on Ianto's wrists and waited, riding low waves of pleasure by nudging his cock against Ianto's softening one.

"You think you're very clever, don't you?" Ianto said, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss him.

Charlie had a bunch of answers to that question, but he didn't think it was a question at all, since Ianto followed it up by pushing Charlie over onto his back and swallowing down his cock. He was very, very good, his tongue and his fingers, and his hot mouth, and when he closed his lips and sucked hard, Charlie came almost instantly.

Ianto flattened his palms on the bed, ready to push himself upright, but Charlie hooked a hand under his arm and tugged him up to lie next to him.

"I should go," Ianto said, resting his head next to Charlie's on the pillow.

"Mmm, not yet." Charlie kissed him, letting Ianto's tongue into his mouth, soft little licks that made Charlie wish he could convince Ianto to stay the night.

After a final kiss, Ianto levered himself off the bed, reached for his pants, and walked into the bathroom. Charlie heard fabric rustling, a clink, the sound of water running, and Ianto came back out with a glass of water and a damp washcloth, which landed on Charlie's chest with a wet *thwack*.

Charlie swiped the washcloth over himself. "What happened to your friends?"

"They're back at the hotel," Ianto said, settling on the bed and turning sideways to face Charlie.

"Won't they miss you?"

"They'll know where I've gone. Some of them, at least." Charlie had seen Ianto and the other guy making eyes at each other, but the whole group had such a weird vibe, Charlie wasn't quite sure what was going on with them.

"What about the Weevil? That's a funny name for an alien. Weevil. Weevil. I would have named it something like Gothor, monster from beyond the stars."

"Locked up for transport." Ianto froze in the act of handing Charlie the water glass when he saw Charlie tense. "You're angry. What's wrong?"

"You have to lock it up?"

"It's dangerous. We can't let it run loose."

Charlie nodded and reached for the water. He had to force himself to take a couple of deep swallows. It wasn't like he was qualified to judge whether the alien had to be locked up. And there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"Do I have to sign some kind of non-disclosure thing? Can't have me running around Los Angeles, telling everyone about Gothor. The way this town is, though, someone would probably try to sign both of us to a movie deal."

Ianto shook his head. His voice was soft. "You have to forget. I'm sorry."

"Forget what?"

"Tonight. Everything you saw."

Charlie frowned. "What? I don't--" He looked at the glass in his hand. Was it his imagination, or was the water a little cloudy? Was there an aftertaste lingering at the back of his throat? "You son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry," Ianto said again. "I like you. But I had to."

Charlie dropped the water glass and swung, landing a glancing punch to Ianto's jaw, but the drug had already taken most of his strength. Ianto grabbed his wrists and held him as Charlie began to sag.

"It won't hurt you, I promise." Ianto's face creased in unhappiness as he lowered Charlie to the bed. "There won't be any pain. You'll just forget."

"No," Charlie said desperately, trying to fix everything in his mind. The five people he'd met. The snarl of the Weevil. The sense of discovery at learning that there was a whole world he'd known nothing about. "You can't take my memories. That's me. You can't take me."

He couldn't make his eyes focus, and the room was fuzzing out. But he felt Ianto's forehead press against his chest.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Ianto pulled the covers up over him and smoothed a hand over his hair. Charlie wanted to hit him, to scream at him, but he couldn't move. He heard the click as Ianto turned out the light, and then everything was gone.


End file.
